


Живые

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Present Tense, Road Trips, Zombie Apocalypse, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: «Их роман начался еще в Нью-Йорке — и есть ли лучший фон для любовного романа, чем зомби-апокалипсис?»





	Живые

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Примечания:** АУ, зомби-апокалипсис.  
>  **Предупреждения:** немного кровь-кишок, немного мата; смерть второстепенных персонажей.  
>  Фик написан на ЗФБ-2017.

      Имс притормаживает и поворачивается к Артуру:  
      — Что-то говно какое-то.  
      — Говно, — соглашается Артур.  
      Впереди затор, и конца ему не видно. Имс за водилу, Артур за штурмана, и они решают, что овчинка выделки не стоит, сливают остатки бензина и идут вперед.  
      Ситуация — говно, но Имс не в настроении разбираться в его сортах, поэтому когда появляется просвет и на дороге становится посвободнее, попросту вышибает мозги ближайшему зомби в автомобиле, переливает в бак бензин из канистры, и они снова трогаются в путь со скоростью получше черепашьей.  
  
      Когда-то их было много. «Выжившие в Нью-Йорке», называла их Ариадна, и это было бы смешно даже до всего этого. Ариадна, девочка, которой было больше всех надо, она ушла первой.  
      Полный идиотизм, если задуматься, но тогда они еще не привыкли выставлять дозор по каждому чиху, тогда им казалось, что если они уйдут достаточно далеко от города, то будут в безопасности.  
      А потом военные их спасут.  
      Блаженное неведение продолжалось две недели, а потом зомби стало нечего жрать, и они разбрелись по окрестностям.  
      К несчастью, в окрестностях был и их лагерь.  
      Имс до сих пор видит, засыпая, пустые голубые глаза Ариадны, которая встала среди прочих трупов «своих». Имс снес ей полчерепа лопатой, как и многим другим.  
      Он старается помнить, что у Ариадны были карие глаза.  
  
      Потом исчез Сайто — Имс так и не запомнил его зубодробительного китайского имени, — который так долго размахивал своими золотыми кредитками и золотым «ролексом». У Роберта Фишера тоже был «ролекс», но он быстро сориентировался и сменил костюм с иголочки на то, в чем удобно бегать.  
      Они остались в поселении буддистов: те проповедовали добро, но исправно разбивали прогнившие мозги восставших.  
      Имс надеется, что то поселение все еще есть.  
  
      И вскоре укусили Мол, но Кобб не смог ее убить, и она долго шла за ними: днем отставала, потому что у них были машины, но ночью нагоняла, потому что даже крутым выживальщикам иногда надо спать. Сперва она была совсем близко, футах в ста, потом превратилась в мелкую белую фигурку на дороге, потом в точку на горизонте.  
      И после этого Кобб ушел. Не взял ни еды, ни оружия, лишь длинную палку, с которой не расставался в последнее время, и с которой здорово научился управляться.  
      Детей Коббов пришлось бросить на ферме. С ними остался патриарх семейства, Майлз, и Имсу показалось, что они нашли с фермером общий язык.  
      Имс надеется, что то стадо зомбаков обогнуло ферму. И что дым, который они с Артуром видели, от чего-то другого.  
  
      Они тормозят у заправки и залезают внутрь, потому что там прочные стены, а дверь всегда можно подпереть. Артур выкидывает кресло с иссохшим трупом — у того прострелена башка, а в кассе ни бумажки, и Имс ржет, что кто-то в те времена был достаточно глуп, чтобы убить из-за денег. Лично он прикончил бы любого за нормальный шампунь. И станки. Борода чешется, как нанятая, а Артур мерзко хихикает — еще бы, у него растительность на лице надо культивировать, как редкую орхидею, иначе не взойдет.  
      Они запираются, и Имс прижимает Артура к стене.  
      Имсу кажется, что он обжигает дыханием ключицу Артура, Артуру кажется, что Имс дышит огнем. И это отлично работает.  
Они трахаются, как гребаные кролики, словно от успеха зависит вся их жизнь. Имс разводит ноги шире и вжимает в себя Артура — и надеется, что его жизнь не зависит от того, насколько он хороший водила.  
  
      Их роман начался еще в Нью-Йорке — и есть ли лучший фон для любовного романа, чем зомби-апокалипсис? Артуру пришлось пробиваться сквозь полный зомби небоскреб, Имс осознал, что происходит хуйня, прямо на Таймс-Сквер, и тут они квиты. Зато они оценили преимущество пожарных лестниц, пожалели, что они не в Чикаго, и прикончили бутылку пиздец дорогого вина, наблюдая, как подрумянивается в пожарах Большое Яблоко.  
      Имс считает, что после всего этого Артур, как честный человек, должен на нем жениться… выйти замуж… а не похуй ли?  
  
      Утром они снимаются с якоря, прихватив на память о заправке несколько энергетических батончиков, которые нашли завалившимися под стеллаж, и пистолет из сейфа, который Имс вскрыл на слух — мастерство не пропьешь.  
      Из них двоих именно он преступник — был когда-то, давным-давно, когда перенаселенность была глобальной проблемой, и теперь Имс искренне с этим согласен: было бы поменьше народу, глядишь, и мертвяки не шастали бы целыми толпами, как солдаты на марше. Имс медвежатник высокого класса, Артур обычный клерк, но Имсу кажется, будто все наоборот — он никогда прежде не встречал более хладнокровного убийцы, чем Артур. И более меткого — Артур утверждает, что это все тиры и пейнтбол, но Имс-то знает, что есть разница между оружием, стреляющим краской, и настоящими пушками. Однако не докапывается: клерк так клерк.  
      В конце концов, думает Имс, если бы Артур был профессиональным киллером, я бы о нем знал. Такого не забудешь и не пропустишь… если только он не притворялся кем-то совсем другим.  
      — Артур, ты никогда не переодевался женщиной?  
      Артур отрывается от карты и удивленно вскидывает брови.  
      — Нет, никогда. А ты решил поиграть в ролевые игры? Я считал, что наша сексуальная жизнь и без того достаточно… насыщенная. — Он широким жестом обводит поле, через которое они проезжают. По полю бредут несколько дохляков.  
      Это шутка, и, кажется, Артур не понял подоплеки вопроса, но Имс все равно заминает тему и подхватывает шутку:  
      — Да, до сих пор помню, как отсасывал тебе на каком-то балконе, а в окно скребся запертый зомби.  
      — И ужасно меня отвлекал, — смеется Артур. — Почему мы его не убили, кстати?  
      — Ты хотел сэкономить патроны.  
      Теперь они оба хохочут.  
  
      На перекрестке посреди ничего они натыкаются на Юсуфа. Тот возится под капотом трейлера, передвижного дома, а при виде них хватается за винтовку — старая штуковина, похоже, еще времен Второй Мировой, но ухоженная и явно рабочая.  
      — Эй, мы не ищем неприятностей, — говорит Имс, притормаживая и поднимая от руля пустые руки. В их тандеме за мирные переговоры отвечает он. Артур отвечает за пистолет, который держит на коленях, и за то, чтобы окно всегда было приоткрыто — потому что никому не нужны осколки в салоне, как объясняет он. — Что стряслось?  
      — Да клапан полетел, — отвечает Юсуф, чуть успокаиваясь, но так и не опустив винтовку.  
      Имс смотрит на Артура, на трейлер, на Юсуфа, снова на Артура — и предлагает:  
      — А клапан от нашей развалюхи не подойдет?  
      Юсуф придирчиво оглядывает их машину.  
      — Может, и подойдет… Да, придется повозится, но…  
      — Вот и отлично. — Имс широко улыбается. — Давай так: мы поделимся клапаном, а ты поделишься трейлером. — Юсуф колеблется. — Соглашайся, иначе так и будешь тут торчать, пока мертвяки не сожрут. А мы поедем дальше.  
  
      Они путешествуют с Юсуфом какое-то время. Он хороший водитель и в автомобилях разбирается. У них слаженная команда: Юсуф сидит за рулем, Имс обшаривает дома и магазины, Артур прикрывает.  
      Через полгода идиллия заканчивается: накрывается холодильник, в котором Юсуф возит инсулин, а в ближайших аптеках, естественно, ничего такого нет. Три дня Юсуф колет что есть, потом инсулин перестает действовать, и Юсуф впадает в кому.  
      — Так странно, — говорит Имс, наблюдая, как Артур приставляет к уху Юсуфа нож — тот сам попросил, пока еще был в сознании. — Так странно, что посреди всего этого пиздеца человек все еще может умереть от обычного диабета.  
      — Он все равно бы дольше пары лет не протянул, даже если бы холодильник не сломался, — отвечает Артур, вытирая окровавленное лезвие о рубашку Юсуфа. — В аптеках инсулин давно испортился, а у него запас… был небольшой.  
      Они закапывают Юсуфа недалеко от обочины, и на самом деле это первый раз, когда они кого-то хоронят. Имсу немного грустно: Юсуф был неплохим товарищем, хотя и фыркал по утрам после их с Артуром особенно жарких «дежурств» на крыше трейлера (постоянная угроза зомби быстро делает тихими даже самых громких крикунов, но от прочих звуков никуда не денешься, а изоляция в доме на колесах аховая).  
  
      Вечером Имс сворачивает к одиноко стоящей ферме, спрятавшейся за небольшой рощицей; они очищают дом от мертвяков и едва успевают занести вещи и запереть как следует дверь, как Артур тянет Имса наверх, в хозяйскую спальню. Артур залезает на смятую постель, оставшуюся от прежних хозяев, — брезгливость нынче не в чести, — и даже не удосуживается раздеться, лишь приспускает штаны.  
      — Давай, — торопит он, оглядываясь на Имса через плечо и лихорадочно сверкая глазами. — Давай!  
      У них есть флакон со смазкой, но он остался внизу, в одной из сумок, потому что в карманах полезнее носить спички и запасную обойму, иначе смазка может уже и не понадобиться. Имс дергается было к двери, но Артур повторяет: «Давай!» — и от этого голоса и от вида голой задницы Артура Имсу сносит крышу.  
      Он использует слюну, и этого мало, он вставляет почти на сухую, и оба шипят от неприятного ощущения. А потом Артур подается назад, насаживаясь на член Имса, и он такой горячий и тесный, и без смазки трудно, как будто Артур не хочет его отпускать… Имс все же умудряется практически полностью вытащить член — и тут же вгоняет его обратно, и дальше уже легче. Имс трахает Артура размашисто и резко, с такой силой, что того толкает вперед, едва ли не до изголовья.  
      — Сильнее, — все равно требует Артур, и Имсу кажется, что он уже на пределе сил. По вискам катится пот, щекоча кожу, а в животе и яйцах сворачивается тугое напряжение, готовое вот-вот взорваться оглушительным оргазмом.  
      Артур прикусывает подушку — он как раз из крикунов, — Имс воспринимает это как знак и дрочит ему в одном ритме с движением собственного члена.  
      Они кончают почти одновременно и, выдохшиеся, падают на кровать.  
      — Мы живые, живые, — шепчет Имс, прежде чем оба проваливаются в сон, так и не расцепившись.  
  
      Утром Артур ведет себя как обычно, деловито и спокойно. Они вытираются, завтракают банкой тушенки на двоих и принимаются обследовать дом.  
      На кухне в шкафчиках полно всего: крупы, макароны, соль и сахар, запас свечей и керосин для ламп. В подвале — мыло и консервы; овощи в ящиках, подвядшие, но еще вполне съедобные. Видимо, мародеры сюда еще не добрались, что неудивительно — ферма стоит на отшибе, и если бы не карта Артура, они бы ее не заметили. В трейлере вся добыча не поместится, и они решают задержаться, тем более что во дворе стоит механическая колонка, а сетчатый забор вокруг дома совершенно целый. Имс отгоняет трейлер за дом, чтобы не было видно с дороги, они завешивают окна старыми половиками и заколачивают для верности, придвигают к задней двери шкаф и проверяют путь отступления через окно второго этажа — на крышу сарая и в трейлер, очень удобно и быстро.  
      После этого можно немного расслабиться.  
  
      — Может, останемся? — спрашивает Имс, пока Артур медленно растягивает его пальцами.  
      — Заведем коз и свиней, будем носить комбинезоны на голое тело и соломенные шляпы? — усмехается Артур и наклоняется, чтобы прикусить сосок Имса.  
      Имс стонет и едва не забывает, что хотел сказать.  
      — Звучит как план… И все-таки… почему бы и нет?  
      — Потому что движение — жизнь. А мы живые.  
      — И куда мы движемся? — Имс рвано вздыхает, когда Артур вынимает пальцы и заменяет членом.  
      — Прямо сейчас я собираюсь двигаться вот так.  
      Артур подхватывает ноги Имса, разводит его колени пошире и толкается бедрами. Имс давится остроумным ответом и затыкается.  
      Артур трахает его нарочито неспешно, отводит его руки, не давая прикоснуться к собственному члену, и Имс плавится от удовольствия, от этой сладкой пытки.  
      — Не могу… больше, — почти молит он, и лишь тогда Артур, сжалившись, обхватывает его член и проводит несколько раз по всей длине — быстро, сжимая практически до боли.  
      Имса ослепляет нахлынувшим наслаждением, его задница пульсирует в такт с членом, и неудивительно, что Артур валится на него, впиваясь зубами в плечо и дрожа всем телом.  
      — Это было круто, — признается Имс, отдышавшись. — Я всеми руками за такие движения.  
      Артур смеется.  
  
      Месяц спустя ферма остается позади, а тяжело нагруженный трейлер неторопливо ползет на юг. Это идея Артура, он говорит, есть шанс, что солнце там высушило зомби, и они ходят еще медленнее. Ну и тепло всяко лучше холода.  
      Имсу все равно. Ему плевать, даже если теория Артура не оправдается. Если так, они повернут на север, на запад, на восток.  
      Куда угодно.  
      Главное — они двигаются.  
      И они живые.


End file.
